growing_painsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie
Eddie is a recurring character in Growing Pains. Biography Season 1 Springsteen Eddie and Boner are jealousy of Mike when he gets to go to the Bruce Springsteen concert and they don't. When they find out Mike's going with his father, they tease him about it. Reputation Eddie and Boner believe that Mike cheated on the test because the answers were written on Mike's shoes. Be a Man Mike has the house to himself so he invites Eddie and Boner to come over - and it turns into a party. Season 2 Fast Times at Dewey High It's the first day of the new school year and Eddie is glad to see Mike. Eddie, Boner and Mike sit together at lunch discussing the mess Mike has gotten himself into by having 2 dates to the welcome back school dance. Eddie finds Mike's dream girl and tells him she's in room 204. Higher Education Boner wants to go on a ski trip but is scared to ask his parents so Mike and Eddie 'act out' a scenario to help him. with Eddie pretending to be Boner's mother, he sticks a basketball up his jumper and puts a scarf around his head. Eddie explains how he has never been on a second date with any girl before, they just don't like him when they get to know him. Boner and Eddie go watch Mike on his date with Robin and give him one-liners to try and put her off him. Thank God It's Friday Mike, Eddie and Boner can't decide what to do for their Friday night. They run into Roland Taylor at the pizza shop, who is picking up pizzas for a college party and they beg him to come along. When Mike tells him and Boner that there's drugs at the party, Mike wants them all to leave but Eddie wants to stay for a girl. Eddie wants to try the drugs with Lana and her female friends. Rhonda begins leads Lana, Eddie, Boner and Mike into the bathroom where the guest of the party take cocaine, but Mike doesn't want to. So when Rhonda and Lana go check on the hot tub, Mike try's to convince him and Boner to leave to party, but when Mike can't he storms out of the house. Later Jason tells Mike that Eddie and Boner called and they didn't go to the bathroom and they never want to - meaning they didn't take any drugs. Season 3 Michaelgate Mike talks to Boner and Eddie about being nominated for school student body president. He helps Mike with his campaign. Boner wins a coin toss against Eddie to be Mike's running mate. Dance Fever: Part 1 Eddie comes to the Seavers to go to the dance with Mike and Boner. At the dance Eddie, Boner and Mike are bored. Until Rita comes up to him during ladies choice and asks him to dance. Dance Fever: Part 2 Eddie asks Rita to go get pizza with him, and tells Mike he thinks he's in love with Rita until he finds out Mike doesn't want to be with Lydia. Eddie goes looking for Lydia and asks Mike to let Rita down easy. Graduation Day Mike, Boner and Eddie Graduate from high school with the class of 1988. Eddie is the first to receive his diploma. Season 4 Family Ties: Part 2 Eddie visits Mike in his new apartment; above the Seavers garage. He tells Mike it's not as big as his new apartment; the one he's sharing with his cousin, Dennis. Season 5 Mike and Julie's Wedding Eddie is helping out Mike when Mike sees Julie again, but doesn't go up to her. Ben and Mike's Excellent Adventure While going to buy paste Mike and Ben run into Eddie. Eddie jumps into Mike's car to go after the girls - Shauna and Denise - Mike and Ben earlier that night. When they meet up with the girls at the drive-in Eddie finds Jason and Maggie are there too, and they split, and the girls follow them. While cruising around Mike, Ben and Eddie run into Principal Dewitt coming out of the convenience store, with his wife behind him. Weekend at Mike's Eddie comes looking to borrow money from Mike but Jason and Maggie is sleeping in Mike's bed. Season 6 Daddy Mike Eddies visits Mike while he's babysitting Chrissy. When Carol comes home Mike cons her into babysitting, so he and Eddie can go to a single parents group to meet girls. At the single parents group picnic Ben turns up, to be his son. How Could I Leave Her Behind? Eddie comes to Mike for advice on a girl he is dating. Mike's ex girlfriend Kate MacDonald. Eddie and Kate double date with Mike and Tina at Mike's apartment. Viva Las Vegas Mike and Kate join Tina and Eddie when they elope to Las Vegas. Eddie asks Mike to be his best man. When Mike objects at the wedding Eddie and Tina don't get married. Season 7 Don't Go Changin' Eddie has spent the last 8 months as a cabin boy for Oceanic Cruises. Eddie drops by to visit Mike, and he hasn't changed a bit. His irresponsible ways don't exactly mesh with Mike's ideals for raising Luke. Gallery Reputation12.jpg Beaman13.jpg Beaman22.jpg Beaman23.jpg Springsteen03.png Springsteen05.png Springsteen06.png Springsteen09.png Springsteen12.png Fast Times at Dewey High8.jpg Fast Times at Dewey High22.jpg Fast Times at Dewey High23.jpg Higher Education_19.png Higher Education_24.png Higher Education_43.png Higher Education_44.png Thank God It's Friday_30.jpg Thank God It's Friday_31.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males